Typically, schools and the associated staff, students, parents, and local emergency response units are in total confusion during an emergency event, such has a school shooting, inclement weather, flood, and power outage. The school, and administrators in charge, are required to contact the relatives of the students during such an emergency event. However, this is also the time that communication lines are full, and time is scarce for communications with off-campus parents. The administrators are sufficiently busy trying to assess the emergency event and contact the appropriate emergency response units.
Often, identifying the exact location of the teachers and students trapped in the school during the emergency event is problematic. The emergency response units may simply roam the school audibly calling out instructions, or randomly calling the teachers and students to evacuate at a specific location of the school. Also, it is often a “hero” that has to assume the responsibilities of neutralizing the emergency event and evacuating/protecting the student and teachers. This is on-and-off; and further is inefficient when dealing with a large school having thousands of students.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.